


Eye Catching

by yuki_tsunade



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_tsunade/pseuds/yuki_tsunade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting, Greeting, Hating

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer- I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own ‘FaceBook’
> 
> Warning- Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.
> 
>  
> 
> Authors Note- Okies, hello one and all and welcome to this fanfiction about Izaya and Shizuo, I don’t know exactly where this idea will lead, nor how long it will take, but I hope you tag along for the ride as I try to make it worth while 

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters~ nor do I own ‘FaceBook’

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Authors Note-** _Okies, hello one and all and welcome to this fanfiction about Izaya and Shizuo, I don’t know exactly where this idea will lead, nor how long it will take, but I hope you tag along for the ride as I try to make it worth while_ _J_

I’m a horrible person who can’t finish stories and makes up for it by editing them over and over, I’m sorry TT^TT

Chapter One- Meeting, Greeting, Hating

To say that it was a dull day was an understatement. The grey sky was unrelenting in its goal to soak every inch of the earth, and his home left vacant of any source of remote entertainment to substitute for his ruined day out. Plain cream walls surrounded him, the quiet murmur of the TV the only sound loud enough to drown out the faint sound of rain. Yet he sat in the middle of it all, his supposed elegant body spread across his lumpy couch oozing the pure boredom his mind refused to cure.

The blonde had, of course, thought of various alternate things to do such as going out and bashing some punks, or getting some pudding. But he didn’t like the idea of getting wet if he were to go outside. Sighing the casually dressed male rolls to his side and contemplates sleep, isn’t that what people do on days like this? Nodding he stands and heads to his room, the dark space however is illuminated in the corner by his buzzing orange cell phone. The device seems to be trying to convey some sense of urgency, yet he doesn’t rush over to it.

Casually picking it up he flicks the metallic orange phone open just in time to miss the call, sighing in annoyance he clicks a few buttons and brings up the call log. But when he sees the caller’s name he feels a slight pang of guilt in his chest, especially when he sees how many calls he’d missed.

_Tom – Missed call(13)_

Sucking his lip in the blonde goes to call back when loud banging erupts from behind him. The effective shattering of the silence that had been enclosing him causes him to jump slightly before rushing to the urgent sounding knocking. Making it to the front door he can hear a voice calling his name and quickly unlocks and opens the door.

“SHIZUO-! Oh, finally! Come with me for a bit” Tom says quickly, his arm reaching into the apartment to grab his keys that lay in a bowl before tugging the blonde outside and locking the door. Without offering an explanation he tosses the keys to the bewildered male before pulling him down the stairs and into a waiting cab. This all passes by so fast that when Shizuo realizes he’s buckling himself in with some tattered strap he pauses and turns to his old Sempai.

“U-uh Tom-san, if you could possibly explain where we’re going..?” He asks, his manners only showing due to his respect for the older male. A flicker of shock passes through brown eyes as they turn to him before the brunette laughs a little.

“Sorry Shizuo-kun I was in a rush, I tried calling” He begins, gesturing to the phone still in the faux blondes grip. “I was hoping I could get you to fill in for one of our models, they suddenly quit just a few hours ago.” He says, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

And in that instant Shizuo understands. He knows Tom works for a modelling agency, it’s one of the best in Japan, or so he’d been told. He’d done a shoot there once or twice before because he’d been bored but had never accepted the job offer since he’d already had some form of employment at the time. Nodding a little the blonde leans back in his seat and watches the town passing by. The way the streets were shining in the little light that managed to break through the clouds set a mood of dull monochrome and yet he personally found it relaxing.

If he recalled correctly the company Tom worked for was Dulahan Models; a highly successful company that only a few years ago rose from literally nothing, taking the modelling industry by surprise as it instantly secured a place among the top three companies in the world. The owner of the company was apparently some amazing guy who was the same age as the blonde, although strangely for a man of his stature no one knew all that much about him.

Shaking his head when he hears the car stop Shizuo turns to Tom and follows the older male in the quick dash into the building. Once inside the blonde is lead up to the third floor and left in a changing room. There a strangely bright woman all but flew at him, chattering away in what he convinced himself was not his own language as she bustled about him. His utter cluelessness must have been showing as soon enough a male walks over and forces the woman to stop afore turning back to the blonde.

“Sorry, she’s just excitable, if you’d come this way I’ll give you your clothes” He says politely, a smile gracing his lips as he leads the blonde over to a rack of clothing. He looks over it and takes in all the different fabrics and textures before he turns back to who he assumes to be the designer and accepts the offered clothes. “You can change in there” the male informs, gesturing over to a door that was slightly ajar.

Walking over Shizuo goes inside and strips off his clothes quickly, he had the feeling they were rushed so the moment he’s done and is looking in the mirror is the only time he realises what he’s wearing. A bartenders uniform? Twisting this way and that the blonde shrugs before emerging from the changing stall and heading over to the woman from earlier who sits him down into a chair in front of a mirror.

Flittering about the girl grabs various products he would never dream of knowing their use and instructs him to close his eyes. Shizuo does so and simply relaxes at the small touches of feather soft brushes. Crinkling his nose when a particularly large one goes over his nose he tries to suppress a sneeze but it just winds up coming out small and feminine. Flushing slightly at the sound he looks up when the makeup artist giggles and quickly apologizes, but she just brushes him off with a word of compliment on the cute nature of his sneeze.

Once she’s done Shizuo barely has time to observe his appearance before he is whisked back out to the studio where Tom once again greets him. The other seemed slightly distracted as his eyes roamed over a clip board so the blonde politely clears his throat as he shuffles. When that fails to get his attention the blonde glances about, his eyes pausing on a head of sleek midnight and ruby red eyes. Blinking he looks to where he’d spotted the male but there’s no one there, at least not of the description he was searching for. Shaking his head he returns his attention to the brunette in front of himself.

“What was it you wanted me to do Tom-san?” He asks unsurely. The other blinks after a moment before laughing and freeing a hand to pet the blonde on the shoulder. Leading them over to the set he hums a bit.

“You were a bartender once right?” He questions, but doesn’t give the blonde time to reply as he pushes him over to the bar. “Just smile and make drinks.” He says with a warm smile that admittedly does comfort the blonde a little.

Picking up some bottles Shizuo grins at the brands before he takes a deep breath and gets out the right equipment, he had done a shoot once before but had been engaged with another job so had never really pursued a path with it. Noticing Tom go over to the camera man he smiles and starts to make some drinks, he doesn’t know how to make many different types since he only worked for a short while but surely that’s fine. Light flashes and he notes that they’ve started, continuing to make the drinks the blonde pretends he’s serving someone and even at points he does a few tricks.

Shaking the drink he tosses the shaker high over his back and catches it with a laugh, some people clapping from the crew as he continues to make drinks along with some small parlour tricks. He loses track of how many photos are taken and how long he’s there for but soon enough he hears Tom clap and announce that they’ve done enough. At the words the blonde looks over to the brunette and puts the drinks down when he’s ushered over.

“Well done Shizuo, you can go get changed, I’ll wait.” He says with a grin as he pets the others shoulder. Smiling back Shizuo nods and heads back to the room which is now absent of the two that had dressed him earlier. Heading into the small booth he changes back into his clothes then locates a sink and washes the makeup off. Brushing his hair out of the style they had it in he notices how long it’s gotten and sighs a bit, he’ll have to go get it cut soon. Once he’s done the blonde heads out and picks his cigarette packet out of his pocket as he gestures to Tom and they head out of the space and down the corridor.

The brunette seemed slightly tense so Shizuo instantly knew he had something he wanted to talk about, so after he’s pressed the button to summon the elevator he turns to his old Senpai and after a moment of pause he sighs. “What’s on your mind Tom-san?”

Jumping a bit at the words the brunette laughs and rubs the back of his head as he looks to the blonde. “Ah, well you don’t have a job right now do you?” He questions and Shizuo instantly knows what the other is going to ask.

“Yes, I’ve been bored lately as well” He replies as he gets into the elevator and watches as Tom clicks the button ‘R’ for the roof, considering the blonde was going to have a smoke he didn’t see the need to protest. Hopefully the rain has stopped.

“Well I was wondering if you wanted to start working here; to replace our old model.” He asks as he leans on the wall. The blonde follows his lead and nibbles his lip as he considers the brunettes words, he wouldn’t mind working there but he wasn’t sure. When the doors open he walks out and opens the other door, after making sure it’s not raining the blonde walks over to the railing as he lights his smoke.

“I don’t see why not” He replies as he leans on the damp rail, not really minding as it seeps into his clothes. Taking a drag from his smoke he blows it out and watches as from his view it clouds the city. But he frowns as a thought occurs to him, flicking the ash off he watches as it falls. “But don’t you need your boss’ approval for something like this?” He asks as his gaze is caught by the passing cars.

At the blondes words the brunette laughs nervously from his position near the door which causes the blonde to straighten up and turn around. As he does he notices for the first time expensive black shoes dangling over the edge of the small room he’d emerged from. Following them up he eyes the expensive pinstripe tuxedo before his eyes settle on the ravens face. He wondered briefly how the other had gotten up there but his eyes remain rooted on the male as he stands and stretches before jumping down from his perch.

The action itself was shocking as the pale complexion and slim figure made the new comer appear to be rather meek and fragile, but his posture as he straightens up and the look in his unique burgundy eyes the blonde can tell he’s anything but.  Taking this chance Shizuo allows his eyes to roam over the rest of the outfit; underneath the pinstripe tux there’s a coal black dress shirt, and to finish the look a blood red silk tie hands loosely form the mans neck.

As he starts walking forwards the blondes body tingles, as if in warning of an approaching danger and as the man gets closer Shizuo’s observing eyes note the fact that he is slightly taller than him. The raven’s new proximity has Shizuo’s hands twitching with the desire to either move him away or pull him closer, he honestly couldn’t tell. He hears Tom start to introduce the intriguing stranger but the raven cuts him off before he can get far, his hand reaching out to capture the blondes.

“Good afternoon, my name is Orihara Izaya, and I am the proud owner of this fine business. You must be Shizuo-kun, am I correct?” He says, and his voice washes over the blonde like silk, he felt like he was being drawn in and the anger that had built at his Senpai being cut off died away in an instant.

His guard was forcefully lowered by the look in the other’s eyes so when his hand was drawn closer he thought nothing of it, when it was turned over he became curious, and when those sinful lips pressed to his wrist he felt his pulse race. It took a full moment for the shock to settle in.

“A pleasure Shizuo-kun” He says, his voice near seductive with a hint of tease which finally allows the blonde to snap out of whatever the trance was and yank his arm free as he steps back and bumps into the railing.

Embarrassment rises as he flushes, the embarrassment turning quickly to anger as an outlet he almost takes a step forwards to hit him, but something in those crimson eyes keeps him still. Calming himself down he looks at the raven cautiously, wanting to make sure he stays away but the blonde manages to formulate a reply.

“The pleasure is mine, could I ask what you’re doing up here? Were you admiring the view? Or had Tom-san already informed you of his plans Orihara-san?” He asks; the questions a way to further mask his embarrassment that was still fading. The raven smirks at the words as he steps forwards, and the blonde has already tensed before he notices that Izaya was just walking over to the rail next to him. Eyeing the other the blonde hears a sizzle in the silence and looks down at his cigarette that he’d unknowingly dropped earlier. Clicking his tongue he pulls out and lights another as he turns to look out as well, waiting for the raven’s reply.

“Just call me Izaya, Shizuo” He finally says with a smirk as his scarlet eyes look back over to the blonde. “and I was waiting but not because Tom asked me to, yet in any case if you wish to join you’ll just have to sign this.” He says, the first phrase having caught the blondes attention is soon forgotten as the other pulls out a stapled contract. Taking it off him Shizuo puts his smoke between his lips and crouches. Leaning back on the railing he quickly flicks through the pages but doesn’t bother to read past the words _‘you must work a minimum of four months before you’re allowed to quit’_ shrugging he accepts the pen and locates where he must sign. Once he’s done he straightens up and hands the paper back.

After taking another drag from the cigarette he steps away and bows a little in farewell, the crawling warning of danger had yet to fade. In fact at the smile the raven just gave him it was only getting worse. Flicking his cigarette over the rail Shizuo heads over to the small room which Tom opens the door for, both heading inside Shizuo presses the button to summon the elevator and is pleasantly surprised when the doors open right away.

Stepping in he waits for the doors to close before he begins to furiously wipe his wrist on his pants, trying to get rid of the tingling sensation that hadn’t faded from the contact with Izaya’s lips. “That guy is a frick’n creep!” He complains to Tom who merely laughs as he presses the floor button and leans on the wall.

“That was the first time I’ve seen him act like that” The brunette replies, completely unfazed by the glare the blonde sends his way. “Perhaps he likes you” Tom adds with a laugh as the doors open, walking out he chuckles as a gaping Shizuo follows behind, small gasps of protest escaping his lips as they head outside. The older male waves a cab over and hushes the blonde as he gets him in, and after saying goodbye Shizuo is being driven away with thoughts of his new boss on his mind.

Once thing was for certain, Izaya Orihara was dangerous and the blonde would have to keep his guard up from now on.

 

[{...}]

 

Yuki: Alrighty! All edited and ready to go~ When this is posted all the chapters will have been edited so you needn’t worry about the next chapter being unedited! Hope you enjoyed this little chapter, feel free to leave a word of your thoughts, but please read on!

 

xXx


	2. Hide you Sneek

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Authors Note-** _~~Hello again my dearest readers! How are we all? Haha i go back to school in around a week or so -_- really don’t want do, so I’ll be updating still but at my usual random gay pace, sorry! Any who~ Lets get on with the story, I hope you all like it so far!~~_

Heyo~ Next edit is here!~ Hope you like it!

 

Chapter Two- Hide You Sneak

Shizuo wasn’t really a morning person, everyone who knew him knew this obvious fact. Yet the metallic device on his bedside stand seems to be the exception for this. Grunting the blonde rubs his face wearily and sits up, his silk covers sliding down his half naked body as he leans on his bedframe. With a large yawn and another complaint toned whine his hand fumbles for his still vibrating phone. As he grips it loosely and brings it near his body it stops ringing, but a moment later it chimes.

Flicking the device open he goes through the motions of opening his messages upon seeing the text he groans in annoyance before quickly getting out of bed. Leaving the device open on the covers he goes to his wardrobe and pulls out some simple jeans and a white button-up-tee.

_Shizuo, forgot to tell you, we have a shoot at eight, please be there on time – Tom_

The message had read, so upon glancing at the time supplied by his alarm clock; 7:30am, he knew he had to rush. Going back to his bed he quickly grabs his phone and goes to the bathroom to brush his teeth and hair. Once completed the tasks he rushes out to the entrance, grabs his wallet and house keys and leaves.

Taking the stairs by twos in his rush he’s glad to see it’s empty, had another person been ascending or descending there might have been a collision. Coming out onto the street he speeds down it as he glances about for a cab, there was usually one that passed by around seven thirty-five each morning so as he turns the corner and spots it the blonde waves it over. When the yellow vehicle comes to a stop he gets in and accidentally slams the door in his rush, wincing he apologises as he gives the address.

 ‘Busy?’ The cab driver asks, his voice deep and slightly rusty. The blonde buckles up and pulls his phone out to send a message to Tom to inform the other he was on his way. Once his phone chimes that the text was sent the blonde chuckles and leans back in his chair.

 ‘Yea, I kinda slept in.’ He answers, to which the driver laughs as well. The journey other than that is quiet and when they arrive in front of _Dullahan Models_ he pays and leaves, dashing inside and to the elevator he pales as he realises he doesn’t know what floor to go to. Looking at the time on his phone he sees he has less than five minutes to arrive so when he gets into the elevator he clicks floor three, hoping that it will be the same room as last time.

Looking at the reflective walls Shizuo frowns at his ruffled appearance, using his hands he combs down his hair and straightens his shirt and when the doors open he steps out while flattening his pants. Walking down the hall at a slow pace he attempts to casually peek in on certain open rooms until finally he spots Tom. Heading into the room he goes over to his friend and clears his throat.

‘Good morning Tom-san.’ He greets, a hand rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. ‘Sorry for being late, I didn’t get your message until a short while ago.’ He explains to which the brunette waves off and leads him over to the dressing room.

‘Morning Shizuo-kun, forgive me but we have quite a few requests for you since yesterday, and today might take a while.’ The other replies with an apologetic smile, nodding the blonde heads into the room without complaint and watches as Tom leaves to speak with some people.

Today as he is speaking with the designer, or dresser whatever you’re meant to call them the blonde is given a tight pair of black pants and a dark green silk button up.  After being forced into the changing stall Shizuo realises the urgency once again and quickly changes, the pants leave little to the imagination and with a few buttons “missing” at the top of the button up the shirt is much the same. Pushing down the light embarrassment he emerges from the stall and stands still as the male checks the clothes. After getting the approving nod he goes over to the make-up artist who sits him down in a chair with a bright and radiant smile.

‘I’ve heard you’re now a permanent model now, congratulations! I’m Erika, and over there is Walker, he’s your fashion stylist.’ She both informs and states with a small tune to her voice. Turning her attention away from the blonde the brunette sorts through her assortment of products and Shizuo offers a small wave to Walker who nods in return. Facing back to the mirror the blonde watches through the reflection as Erika picks up some skin coloured liquid and turns to him. After instructing the blonde to close his eyes the artist spreads it over his entire face, even down his neck. Opting to keep his eyes closed Shizuo soon feels the soft touch of a brush over certain areas of his face, following the directions of hollowing out he cheeks he feels the brush dance over his cheek bones. Shortly after Erika applies what he guesses is eye shadow and eyeliner to his lids.

When she pulls back the tune from earlier falls from her lips as she moves out of Shizuo’s view. Faced with his own reflection he raises a shocked brow, he didn’t mean to sound arrogant or anything but the style of the makeup made him appear to be giving off what he recalled girls call a “smouldering” look. The foundation or base product or whatever covers his flaws, the powder applied to his cheeks accentuates his cheek bones and the powder on his eyes make them appear to be alluring without any effort on the blondes part.

Looking up to the brunette he goes to offer a compliment to her skills but is cut off by the sight of her dangling some oil based water bottle over his head. Eyes widening in shock he quickly shuts them as the contents fall all over his upper half. Keeping them shut as he feels Erika rub her hands over him he opens them once his eyes have been rubbed and once again faces his reflection. The liquid makes it look as though he’s been standing in the rain, some droplets clung to his hair and lashes and the more thickened areas on his chest stick the shirt to his skin.

He didn’t exactly feel like himself now, especially not when he was faced with how damn alluring he looked so he tears his gaze away from his reflection. Clearing his throat the blonde looks over to Erika who is pulling out some products for his hair.

‘What is this shoot for?’ He questions, shutting his eyes when Erika gestures for him to and holding his breath as the air around him is sprayed.

‘I think the first is for some new cologne, the second is for a new brand of jeans, the third for, hmmm…. Ah! The third is for a new fashion design, you have a partner for it, she’s gorgeous, her name is Celty, I’m sure you two will get along~’ The artist replies jovially as she stands the blonde up, makes some final adjustments then sends him out.

Looking about Shizuo smiles when he sees Tom approaching, the brunette smiles at him as he looks him over, a chuckle falling from his lips. Turning the other calls out to someone but the blonde gets distracted once again by a ruby gaze, chasing the person holding them as they move out of his sight he clicks his tongue when the raven disappears. Looking instead to the set he takes in the soft brown carpet and the white wall with golden swirls, the only furniture being a gold, metal chair and a brown and green lamp around his height.

When he turns back to Tom the blonde jumps in shock to see the raven he’d spotted earlier; Izaya Orihara. The others red eyes roam over Shizuo in ways that bring back that warning tingle from yesterday causing him to shift uncomfortably. A strange coil forms and twists in his gut as those eyes come up to meet his own, clearing his throat the blonde looks away for a moment before looking back. The smile that rises no doubt from his reaction is the most sinful thing he can imagine.

‘Good morning Shizzy, I must say you look simply… delicious in that outfit of yours.’ He greets and Shizuo feels shivers rack up his spine. He tells himself it’s a cause of the air conditioning and his liquefied clothes but that velvet tone still rings in his ears. The look in those burgundy eyes however inform him he was being teased, but had an undertone he couldn’t quite place. Gritting his teeth the blonde walks off, ignoring the other was the best decision, or it was in comparison to the rising urge to injure or maim his new boss.

 

Once on set he listens to the camera man as the brunette positions him, tells the blonde what expression to wear, takes a few photos and starts again. Shizuo tunes out as his body automatically does what is asked, his thoughts wandering to the twisting feeling in his gut and the lingering desire to catch another glimpse of Izaya. Any progress made was lost when the loud shout announcing the shoot was over processes in his head, the blonde heads to the bathroom distractedly and gets changed. He was disturbed, there was something stirring in him, something he wasn’t able to place and Izaya was the cause.

Upon leaving the bathroom Shizuo is lead to the fourth floor by Tom where they go to a cafeteria and have lunch. The brunette has noticed his troubles and queries him on it but Shizuo cannot answer clearly.

When they return he is re-dressed in some white shorts with black pinstripes and nothing else. His makeup is re-done, his hair restyled and his body re-oiled. But as he goes back onto the newly changed set he can’t seem to tear his thoughts away from Izaya; the others stunningly ruby gaze, the way he carried himself, the way he so obviously wanted _something_ from the blonde. Most importantly the way he had the blonde yearning to see him again, to clarify what this tight sensation in his chest was.

Soon enough that shoot ends as well and the praise blows right over Shizuo’s head as he is taken into his dressing room and given some new clothes. But before he can go get changed Erika pounces on him and rubs off all the other makeup and oils, then permits him to get changed. Chuckling a bit he goes into the small stall and pulls off the shorts, grabbing the articles of clothing he pulls them on and looks at his reflection.

Sleek black dress pants accompany a burgundy red button up with a black vest over the top of it all. Pulling on the dress shoes Shizuo heads back out and stands still as walker ties a bright white tie around his neck. Erika begins his make up as soon as he sits down and he notices as she talks that she’s only really putting on foundation and styling his hair so he has a fringe over his left eye and the rest of his hair shapes his face. In other words a very basic set up compared to his last few. Once she’s done the brunette sprays his hair and declares that he’s ready, smiling in gratitude the blonde stands and walks out, not so shocked to see that the set has been changed again. The new set has a blood red carpet and a black wall, the chair in the centre this time is more like a throne and when Shizuo walks closer to Tom he spots two others.

His childhood friend introduces him to Celty, a stunning woman with light brown hair and aquamarine eyes. The smile she wears instantly puts the blonde at ease when he shakes her hand. She wears a simple but flattering red, silk dress that tears mid-thigh on her right leg, and triangulates towards he left knee.

Her manager Shrina seems to also be her husband, he’s eccentric and doting over her and when Shizuo walks Celty onto the set he calls out a warning not to touch his beloved. The words are lost in laughter however as the first pose that is requested involves them embracing like lovers. They’re positioned so that Shizuo’s arms rest low on Celty’s waist and hers around his neck. The blonde finds it hard to keep a straight face when they’re so close, to anyone looking on it would look as though they were about to kiss but Shizuo makes sure to keep just enough distance to ensure that doesn’t happen.

After a few shots are taken the pair are moved about, the throne being used soon enough though Shizuo is the only one who sits on it. He enjoys the time that passes, finds that Celty distracts him from the raven that had been plaguing him all day.

The shoot goes on with them changing spots and depicting a façade of lovers and once it’s over Celty embraces the blonde and leads him around to both introduce him to and thank everyone. As he walks around slightly embarrassed he spots Izaya out of the corner of his eye and when he looks over to the other he notices Izaya showing a contemplative look. Suddenly the blonde realises that Izaya had been around for all of his shoots that day. He wondered if that was normal and threw a glance around, most seemed to be ignorant of their boss’s presence and the few that paid attention to him didn’t seem to be all that worried. Sighing he brushes it off and walks back into the changing room to thank Erika and Walker before he heads for the bathroom.

After locking the door he strips of his latest outfit, folds it and gets into the shower. Using the products in there he cleanses himself of all the makeup and other sticky, shiny things that clung to him. When he climbs out he dries off and gets dressed in his original clothes that he’d asked Erika to slip in for him. Using a comb to get the knots out of his hair the blonde straightens it out before tiding up his mess and heading out. As he was looking behind himself to shut the door the blonde bumps right into someone and they both stumble a little. Looking up he begins to apologise but pauses when the raven hair and red eyes register.

‘Ne, Shizzy come to dinner with me?’ the raven interrupts, seeming unperturbed by the fact that the blonde had literally knocked him back a few feet. Frowning Shizuo shakes his head a little but doesn’t voice his disagreement. The raven was being oddly serious which had him holding his tongue.

‘…What for?’ he asks cautiously instead, reminding himself to calm down. Surely this was something Izaya did for everyone.. or something?

‘To celebrate you first _real_ shoot of course~!’ The other exclaims suddenly, which has Shizuo relaxing a little and pointedly ignoring the minimal disappointment he felt. If it was a celebration then surely the other had invited crew members or some staff.

‘Sure.’ He replies, a sigh to his tone but Izaya’s smile expands all the same. The raven quickly tells the blonde he’ll pick him up at eight then bounces off. Shizuo leans on the wall with another sigh as he watches Izaya leave, that bouncing man reminded him of a flea, the thought brought a light smirk to his face. Yes that suited the other rather well, an annoyance to have around yet too quick to kill- not that he wanted to _kill_ the other.

“Nooo of course not” He murmurs under his breath as he heads to the elevator, the smirk on his lips dulls to a small smile. Looking down to his phone he sees its already six and raises a brow, that left two hours to relax then get ready. Shaking his head he sends a message to Tom to let him know that he was leaving and puts his phone away. When the elevator arrives on the ground floor the blonde goes outside and hails a taxi, when he gets in he contemplates the coming events.

Surely if he was spending time with the other tonight he’d be able to figure out what this sensation was, this twisting that was turning to warmth.. One thing was for sure though, he needed to get some rest before he went out with Izaya later. His simple presence sucks the energy out of the blonde.

[{}]

 

Yuki: Voilà! Haha sorry guys really, I’m doing this to get back into writing I swear, it’s just been so long..

 

XxYukixX


	3. May Death Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo knew something bad was going to happen, yet he still followed along with the others plans. With what happens even death would be a simple mercy.

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Chapter Summary-** Shizuo knew something bad was going to happen, yet he still followed along with the others plans. With what happens even death would be a simple mercy.

 **Authors Note-** Heyo~ Next edit is here!~ Hope you like it!

Chapter Three- May Death Come

Shizuo stared into the mirror, his shaking fists clenched into balls on the edge of the sink. The urge to destroy was high but he held back, the expensive décor sparkled around him and he knew that letting out his rage would result in all his money disappearing. Adding to himself the disadvantage that he’d only injure himself. Taking deep breaths he turns the faucet on and splashes his heated face with the cold water. The blonde was trembling all over; embarrassment and shock rendering his thoughts useless bar the ones that focussed on _that man._

Izaya Orihara.

 

_It had all started that evening when the blonde was finished getting ready for the celebration._

The blonde grabs his phone, wallet and keys and checks the time when a knock sounds from his front door. Walking over he straightens out the dress pants and with a deep breath opens the wooden barrier. Brown eyes meeting burgundy Shizuo nods a little as Izaya grins, flicking his wrist the raven makes a rose appear right in front of the blondes face. Scoffing Shizuo shakes his head and puts the flower inside before stepping out and locking his door. Clearing his throat as his eyes look over the appealing outfit of the other Shizuo hums and heads to the stairs, waiting for the raven he walks down.

‘Good-evening Izaya, how are you.’ He greets as he steps down the open space, Izaya following with a bounce to his step. The raven just smiles at him and shrugs in a no comment sort of way. The silence from what he’d figured to be an annoyingly loud person makes Shizuo frown. The blonde shakes off the odd feeling however as Izaya steps ahead and leads them to his car.

Letting out a low whistle of appreciation the model does a loop around the car to look it over. A sleek black panther, really it suited his boss perfectly. ‘Very nice’ he voices causing the raven to chuckle as he hops in. Following suit Shizuo gets in and buckles up, his mind taking in just how nice this car was and making a mental note that he really should buy a car of his own.

The car ride was mostly silent after the beginning; Izaya had told Shizuo that they may be late when they were stopped at several red lights. The blonde had nodded, unsure on what to say. The twisting feeling in his gut was back and he believes it was due to the closeness of Izaya. Yet he still couldn’t place what it was. Excitement? No. Nibbling his lip the model shakes the thoughts off as the car comes to a stop.

Looking up he feels his heart stop. This restaurant was by far the best in town, it stood towering over all other buildings in all its glory. Astonished Shizuo exits the car and watches as it’s taken by a chauffeur before quickly following the raven who had left him behind. Thought absolutely non-existent due to the shock the blonde remains silent as they catch an elevator to the tenth floor and are lead to a private room. Only when he is sitting and the door closes with a quiet but resounding click does the model realize.

No one else was around.

Sitting down across from the blonde Izaya offers a grin and a small joke as if to break the ice, smiling out of well ingrained manners Shizuo picks up the menu. On auto piolet the blonde voices his order and the silence was eventually filled with pleasant conversation. Soon enough the blonde is relaxed, thinking now that maybe Izaya wasn’t so bad after all. Half way through twenty questions their food arrives and it’s Shizuo’s turn. Looking down at his food the model cuts some up as he thinks on what to ask.

‘What’s your favourite food?’ He settles for, looking up as he bites some of the meat off his fork and chews. Eyes widening slightly as he watches Izaya devour a whole piece of fatty tuna in seconds the blonde has to clear his throat. There had been quite a bit when their food had arrived but Shizuo notes with slight shock that at least five pieces were already gone. Izaya smiles at him as he licks his lips and leans across the table. Knowing that he had a few pieces of fatty tuna on his own plate the model assumes that Izaya may attempt to pinch some and leans forwards protectively. A glare of warning rises to his face, the other had plenty of food on his own plate the blonde thinks.

But frowns when a childish smile rises to his boss’s face, stunned Shizuo doesn’t realize until a few moments after that he’d been had. Lips tingling and a full heat in his cheeks the blonde dimly notes his fatty tuna now resides on the raven’s plate. But as a more pressing matter he raises his hand and presses his fingers to his lips. No way right? That hadn’t actually happened… right?

Fury and embarrassment rise in the blonde as his stomach does some sort of flip. Izaya had just kissed him. Right on the lips. Mind short circuiting the model’s ears catch the reply of the raven.

‘It’s fatty tuna Shizzy~’ The tone was mirthful, eyes sparkling at his accomplishment. Promptly denying that he actually kind of liked that expression, that the kiss hadn’t actually been that bad, and that he might want a proper one the blonde stands quickly.

All but bolting from the room the model seeks refuge in the bathroom, shutting the door quickly he leans on it. Listening intently for footsteps he sighs when he hears none and shakily walks to the closest basin.

_Which catches up to the present._

 Straightening up Shizuo fixes up his hair and clothes, desperately thinking of a plan of escape so he didn’t have to face Izaya again. With a soft ‘oh’ he remembers that when they exited the elevator that at the end of the long hallway there had been a shining exit sign above a door.

Smiling triumphantly the model walks over to the door and peaks out, noticing the door to his booth still open he quietly, yet quickly sneaks down to the exit door. When he’s reached it the blonde throws it open and runs. If Izaya had heard that it’s undoubtable that the raven would be onto him. Making his escape the blonde simply runs down the flights of stairs.

 After running down what he assumes was four to five levels the blonde stops and leans against the wall. Breathing heavily he chuckles slightly, turning so he can rest his back on the wall the model tilts his head back as his breathing evens out. Closing his eyes Shizuo can’t help but smile at the thought that Izaya may still be sitting in that room, waiting for him to return. Opening his eyes the faux blonde feels a scream rise in his throat but muffles it with a hand that flies to his mouth.

Ruby eyes that appear to glow in the dim light of the stairwell crinkle in mirth at the action.

Izaya stands in front of the blonde, smiling brightly as he steps closer. Shaking his head Shizuo pushes back into the wall, thoughts running wild on how the hell Izaya had found him. The raven places his hands on either side of Shizuo’s head, his slightly taller frame appearing giant to the blonde as he’s effectively caged in.

‘Really Shizuo, I assumed you would take the elevator or even try to come hit me or something. I honestly didn’t think you’d take the stairs~’ The raven voices, his amused voice echoing around them as the curiosity burns to life in his burgundy eyes. Leaning closer the raven lowers his voice and all but whispers ‘But that doesn’t matter now….. Let’s finish what I started~?’

With that their lips connect again, the plush lips of Shizuo’s being forcefully parted by Izaya’s. Near instantly the raven slides his tongue out, caressing it along Shizuo’s as a hand moves to push the blondes hair out of his face. Bringing his hands up the blonde presses against the raven’s chest, mind screaming ‘retreat!’ but within moments all thought is gone. The way Izaya’s tongue presses against his lips and how the raven’s teeth nip his soft flesh have his knees near shaking. Hands gripping the others vest now the model pulls his employer closer, tilting his head to help deepen the kiss.

Complying with obvious joy the raven sucks Shizuo’s lip into his mouth, licking and nibbling the blonde’s skin he continues the kiss until the need for air becomes too great. Pulling away with lusty eyes and a satisfied smirk Izaya delights in the hazed expression of Shizuo’s. Nipping his way along the blonde’s chin he smirks slightly. Shizuo responds by tilting his head back, the small tingles run through his skin from the actions have him desiring more. Reaching the juncture between the models neck and shoulder Izaya licks the skin before biting down, hard enough to break the skin and draw bits of blood. Eyes widening in shock Shizuo’s knees buckle and a loud moan frees itself from his chest.

Relishing in the sound that ricochets around the closed in space the raven pulls away from the blonde and steps back. Admiring the sight of the frazzled model for a moment longer the raven waves and walks out the door.

 ‘Thanks for tonight Shizu-chan, I had a brilliant time!’

With that Shizuo is left alone. As his thoughts slowly come back the blonde feels a blush explode in his cheeks, spread to his ears, and flood down his neck. Sliding down the wall the model rubs his face frantically and tries to ignore the arousal that had been stirred to life in his stomach.

After a few minutes the blonde stands, thoughts a mess he stumbles down the rest of the stairs, giving himself time to cool off and calm down. Eventually when he’s around two flights from the ground floor the model pulls out his phone and dials Tom.

‘Ah Shizuo, what can I do for you?’ Tom’s voice rings through the device as he answers the phone. The calm baronet tone helping Shizuo to calm himself down

‘Hello Tom, sorry for the disturbance but due to…. unfortunate circumstances I am without a ride home and was wondering if you could pick me up.’ He says slowly as he resumes his journey down. Upon reaching the ground floor he lists off where he is and ignores Tom’s shock as he agrees. Finding himself outside not too long after Shizuo pulls out a smoke and tries to sort out what the hell just happened.

For certain that fluttering feeling had intensified at the thought of Izaya alone. Perhaps it was lust then? …No that still wasn’t right.

When Tom arrives Shizuo gets into the idling car silently and the entire drive to Shizuo’s apartment is silent until they were two streets away.

‘So, you and Orihara-san huh?’ Tom comments, amusement poorly hidden in his voice making Shizuo turn to him with shock written all over his face. How had the other figured that out? Shizuo was sure his embarrassed flush had faded completely by now?! Just when he’s about to ask Tom saves him the time and simply points to his neck. Shizuo’s memories crash back and his hand flies up to cover what he’s sure must be a very obvious mark.

‘No! I-it’s n-n-not like that! H-he attacked m-m-me!’ Shizuo stutters out as Tom pulls onto the curb outside his apartment. The flush had had faded on his journey down the stairs comes back as Tom chuckles and nods sympathetically.

Before the brunette can say any more the blonde flees from the car. Rushing up the stairs he slams his door shut and locks it once more. Hands trembling the model drops his keys in the bowl and quickly averts his eyes when they land on the rose from earlier.

Going to the window of the lounge room the blonde opens it and leans out, letting the cool night air cool his face. After a moment his hands rise and rub at his face, confusion was running rampant inside his mind and Shizuo had no idea what he was meant to feel or think anymore.

 

[Chapter End]

 

Yes! Okay I am proud of myself! ~~So let me know what you guys think and I’ll update whenever~~~ Please review and I hope to see you all next chapter!

 

Xx Yuki xX

 


	4. There's Something Called 'Demons'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shizuo is at work his panic levels high as a new burden is placed on his shoulders. As if this wasn’t enough why can’t he shower alone?! RAPE!

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Chapter Summary-** Shizuo is at work his panic levels high as a new burden is placed on his shoulders. As if this wasn’t enough why can’t he shower alone?! RAPE!

 **Authors Note-** Next edit is here!~ RnR for me guys!~

Chapter Four- There’s Something Called ‘Demons’

The building was unusually quiet, which Shizuo considered to be a bad omen. Because who knew of a silent modelling company? Clicking his tongue the blonde shakes his head. He was simply paranoid, he knew that. But still…

The model had completed three shoots so far, the whole day he’d been told and reminded that he had a special shoot to finish his day. It was an evening shoot, but that wasn’t the bit that worried the blonde. Apparently he was being partnered with the top model of the agency; therefore he was nervous as hell. His curiosity and self-doubt were at their limits and he was pacing just to relieve them in some way. Shizuo had thankfully been distracted from the events of that night four days ago but now he was a nerve racked mess. The only hints he had squeezed from Erika on his partner was that they were male and that the shoot was for some sort of new men’s clothing design. Frowning the model picks up his pace and almost has a heart attack when a hand is placed on his shoulder.

‘Shizuo! Stay still!’ Tom’s stern voice brakes through the male’s internal panic as he suddenly spins to face the brunette. His face practically screams at the manager to tell him what’s going on. ‘It’s alright Shizuo, I was just coming over to tell you it’s time to get ready.’ The brunette says in a comforting voice, the tone allowing Shizuo to slowly calm down. Upon regaining his composure the model smiles in thanks and walks over to his changing room.

The clothes for the shoot are reasonably basic; some golden leather pants and a loose v-neck shirt. As he is sat in front of the mirror the blonde tries to keep the calm he’d gained. The only reason for his panic is that he doesn’t want to screw up. Honestly he’d been partnered with the best model in the agency and had no idea what the hell he was meant to do if he messed up. Eyes zoning out it comes as a great shock when Erika slaps the back of the blondes head, blinking rapidly at the makeup artist the male wonders why she would do such a thing.

 ‘Stop chewing on your lip Shizzy! You’ll make it all swollen!’ Erika lectures irritably which causes the blonde to release his lip that he hadn’t been aware he was grinding on. Sighing Shizuo apologizes and stands to stretch, knowing that she’s finished with the make-up.

‘Shizuo Kanra-san has already arrived so whenever you’re ready come on out.’ Tom’s voice calls from outside. Taking a deep breath the blonde pulls up a smile and walks out of the room. Tom is waiting alongside a male whose blood-red hair is the first thing that catches the models attention, the new comer is wearing a similar get-up to Shizuo only his pants are red and rather than ankle high leather shoes like the blonde the rosette wears knee-high leather combat boots. Raising a brow the blonde must admit the other looks every inch a “bad-boy” type. However when Shizuo finally looks up to the rosettes face and the other looks to the blondes he is struck with the sudden urge to run away.

Because Shizuo knows those eyes, and when he looks at Tom with barely concealed panic he knows he’s screwed because the manager doesn’t seem to notice. The blonde hadn’t seen Izaya for four whole days after that incident and was only just calming down about it and now the other stood in front of him. At the smirk evident in those eyes even as a sweet smile appears on the rosettes face Shizuo feels a shiver run down his spine.

‘Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you I’m Kanra, you must be Shizuo-san?’ The greeting and question are met with silence as the new model seriously debates simply turning around and refusing to do the shoot, but if he did then the flea would have won for sure.

‘The pleasures mine Kanra-san, please just call me Shizuo.’ The blonde manages to force out as he accepts the offered hand and shakes it. Beside the two Tom claps his hands happily completely oblivious to the war going on right in front of him. ‘Kanra’ releases the blonde’s hand and gracefully steps to the side, his left hand sweeping out towards the set as the innocent smile turns on ten-fold.

‘Just call me Kanra, Shizuo. Shall we advance to the set?’

No matter how much the blonde wants to say no he keep smiling and walks straight past the rosette, which is when his eyes focus on the set. Eyes widening the new model feels his heart stop. Because only now does he realise what Erika was babbling about in the changing rooms, and he sorely regrets not taking the easy way out when he had the chance.

_‘You’ll love it Shizzy, the set is kind of made to be all dungeon or throne room looking, you get to be an angel and your partner is the devil! If I remember so that the pictures will be **e** ye **c** atching it’ll be like a role play! I can’t wait! It’ll totally be like a boys love kind of thing!’_

Erika was right, as usual. The set consisted of a throne sitting atop a high stand, the stand had stairs that lead to it and even then at the bottom of the stairs to the right there was another throne like stool next to a set of bars. The possibilities ran through Shizuo’s head as did memories of that night and he would have run then and there if it wasn’t for the hand placed on his shoulder that was gradually leading him to his demise.

‘Lets have some fun Shi-zu-o~’ Are the words whispered in his ear in the voice he had come to know all too well. Briefly the blonde wonders how this set up is so great to sell clothes, but then again if you have a set up like this the posters are bound to be **e** ye **c** atching for sure.

Stepping onto the set the new model takes a seat on the third step up and rests his head on his hand as he waits for the camera crew to finish the final adjustments. ‘Kanra’ walks past the blonde confidently as he takes a seat upon the throne, and as the new model takes a look at him out of the corner of his eye he’s amused by how well the rosette fits the look.

‘You’ll make the perfect Tyrant Kanra’ He comments as Kadota the camera man comes to life. Kanra just chuckles at the comment as he shakes his head.

‘Okay Shizuo I want you to move up a step and lay your head near Kanra’s feet, lay your body out as if you had collapsed there. Kanra I want one of your legs up on the chair so you can rest you face on your knee. Direct your gaze at Shizuo and let you other foot rest by his head.’ His deep voice commands, the blonde does as told and looks up at Kanra. The way the older model looks down at the new model is sinister and cunning and he can’t deny that it helps him form a more stubborn face.

After a few photos are taken Kadota lets the two choose the next pose, Shizuo ends up resting his head on the chair with his legs splayed out down the stairs as Kanra lays a hand in the blonde locks ‘tilting’ the smaller males head back to see him. The blonde smirks and the rosette grins. Shizuo imagines that they would look like two enemies about to fight.

After a few different angles of that are taken Kanra stands, gesturing for the new model to do the same. It was his turn to think of a pose and the blonde looks at him curiously as he turns the smaller male so his back is to him, places a hand around Shizuo’s throat and another at his waist. The hand on his throat makes the blonde look upwards and he briefly wonders which expression would be best before going with a look of shock and worry.  Bringing one hand up to look as if its pulling the hand around his throat and the other hangs limply at his side. Kadota calls praise to the two as he takes a few pictures then he requests that they move onto the stool and bars.

The new model thinks for a brief second as Kanra gradually releases his hold. Shizuo’s idea is tossed away when the rosette leans and whispers in his ear; ‘Ne Shizzy-chan sit on my lap in this one’ Grabbing the taller males wrist Shizuo sits him on the stool and steps behind him. Looping a hand under the rosette’s neck the blonde leans in close.

‘I wonder when you had time to create an alternate persona Izaya.’ He whispers, tilting his head as the cameras flash. Izaya chuckles at the words and silently closes his eyes, more shots are taken and the rosette leans into the blondes chest. Feeling something wet slide across his palm the blonde jumps back from the older model.

‘EEEWWWW!’ He exclaims, hand being furiously wiped on his shirt. Izaya keeps his tongue poking out as he winks at the crew, all of them laugh as the blonde growls. But the red head just smirks as he reaches out and tugs the new model over.

Losing his balance when he’s right near the rosette the blonde falls when another tug from Izaya twists his body. Sitting on the ground now Shizuo looks up at Izaya as his head is forced to rest on the others lap. The rosette runs his fingers over the new models eyes making him shut them and Shizuo immediately adapts to look like he’s asleep. He hears the clicks of the camera and sees the flashes and can’t help but wonder what type of pose Izaya is pulling with him in his lap like this.

After that position the blonde moves behind the bars and they pose a few more times before the shoot is over. As Shizuo stretch’s out his arms a yawn tears its way out of his mouth and he rubs his at his blurry eyes, today was pretty busy and when he looks at the clock on the wall he’s stunned to find out that the shoot lasted for two hours. Leaving the current time to be eight o’clock, shaking his head the new model waves lazily to the others and thanks them for their hard work. He then heads for the showers, knowing Walker or Erika have put his clothes in there by now.

Stripping quickly the blonde jumps into the warm spray of the shower as he reflects on today’s shoot, he finds that even though it was with that perverted flea who had snuck in several small gropes, it was actually fun and the blonde finds a smile tugging at his lips. After washing off the makeup and cleaning everything else of he reaches for the tap, but is stopped by the sound of the curtain opening. The small smile that was on his lips is replaced by blatant shock as a very _naked_ Izaya walks in, shutting the curtain behind him he turns to the blonde with a look of pure, perverted evil.

‘RA-’  Shizuo goes to call but is cut off as Izaya presses forwards and kisses him once more. The others hands rise and settle on either side of the blondes head as his lips are released. Izaya’s deep, velvet chuckle caresses his ears before he leans back in and Shizuo is reminded that the other is an amazing kisser. Because the fist that had risen upon sight of the other now lay limp at his side, rebellion the furthest thing from his mind.

‘Really, someone should learn to lock the door~’ The raven teases, breaking the kiss once more he licks his lips causing the blondes face to burn up as thought returns. Trying to cover his body Shizuo glares at his perverted boss.

‘G-get out!’ He shouts, his hands moving to shove the raven away but the other simply laughs. Hands fly and Shizuo finds his own quickly pinned above his head by one of Izaya’s. The position spurs unwanted thoughts and the blonde tries his best to get free but his actions only cause pain. His feet on the tiles lose their grips and with a gasp the blonde slips, his ass colliding with the unforgiving ground. Izaya crouches with the blonde and his eyes flash with something unrecognisable at the sound, biting his lips the raven chuckles.

‘Now, now Shizu-chan, don’t go making such tempting noises.. I won’t be able to hold back~’ He voices with a sarcastic undertone. Raising a hand the raven twirls a finger around the blondes rosy nipple before twisting the nub and drawing a gasp of surprise from the models lips again. ‘Not that I intended to hold back from the start.’ Izaya says lowly as the hand travels down south. Lean fingers trace over the blondes gradually hardening member purposefully.

‘G-gah! Stop it!’ Shizuo shouts, squirming in a desperate attempt to escape. He’d never been touched by anyone other than himself, and even then the last time he’d jacked off had to be at least a week ago. Body trembling as Izaya only grips the arousal the blondes head flicks back at the sensation. ‘N-ah!~’ The moan slips from his mouth suddenly, without consent and ricochets around them. The raven looks shocked for a split second but the expression fades as a devious smile rises.

‘Ne Shizu-chan~ Who knew you were so sensitive~’ He comments as the blondes member grows harder. The raven throws his restraint to the wind and begins to fist the blonde, his hand tight for a moment then loose as he observes what makes the blonde squirm. Shizuo feels his skin flush in lust and embarrassment, the pleasure begins to flow through his body so he bites his lip to stop the urge to voice the sensations. Izaya only frowns at the actions, his other hand sliding up the blonde’s chest to caress and tease the other nipple.

‘Ah~ N-no!... Stop Iz-Izay-ahhh~’ Shizuo tries to command, his hands pushing at the others chest but Izaya only sides back a few millimetres on the tile. The raven’s hands move faster, pressing on all the right spots that have dots dancing across the models vision. Hips’ involuntarily bucking Shizuo shakes his head against the intense pleasure and Izaya takes to teasing the head on every other upwards pump.

‘Hnnga-ahhh!~…. Ahh!~ N-no!~ ……I-I’m- ahh~ g…..onna~ Aaahhhhh~!’ Unable to take it anymore the blonde moans loudly in climax, his hands covering his mouth too late to smother the sounds. But unlike his other experiences this pleasure is drawn out, Izaya’s hands still moving on him causing Shizuo to whimper as the pleasure gets to an unbearable level.

The raven slowly pulls away, a glint in his eyes that displayed his arousal but he simply gives a victorious smile. Holding his hand in the spray of the shower to wash away the cum the male leans forwards and kisses Shizuo one last time, humming slightly as he pulls away. Shizuo’s pants fill the now quiet room and he knows he’s beyond simply flushed; probably he was as red as the others wig was that day. Moving his hands to cover his face he shakes his head, refusing to accept what just happened. His stomach twists both painfully and fluttery and he still can’t identify the feeling. It didn’t matter that it had felt amazing, it didn’t matter that he wanted to do it again, it didn’t matter that he wanted more of those kisses! Staying silent as the smirking raven stands the blonde remains still as the other leaves..

Half an hour later when the blonde sits in his apartment his body is not his own. Because the way it trembles and the tears of confusion that fall have no reason. He honestly does not know what he should do, doesn’t know what he wants to do.

 ‘What do you want from me?’ The broken whisper fills the silent space as he clutches at his chest that throbs painfully at every thought about Izaya. Squeezing his eyes shut tightly the blonde tries to erase everything from the past week from his mind. He tries to get mad and tries to build an urge to shout that he hated the stupid flea. But it’s all useless, and a broken sob falls from him as his mind tells him that’s not true. He doesn’t hate his new boss.

‘What do I want from you?’

 


	5. Baby I'm Lost in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its become too much, what the hell is he supposed to do, better yet what the hell does he want to do?

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Chapter Summary-** It has become too much, what the hell is he supposed to do, better yet what the hell does he want to do?

 **Authors Note-** Next edit is here!~ RnR for me guys!~

Chapter Five- Baby I’m Lost in Love

The bright afternoon light that filled the silent apartment trailed lazily over the floors and objects in the neat room. A single object lye in the corner its orange monochrome glinting in the light and the newly formed dint sticking out. A soft groan came from a mass of sheets on a large bed as a blonde figure sat up on the soft mattress, the hair pointing in every direction as the figure raised a hand to rub at bleary eyes.

Shizuo blinked a few more times to clear his vision as he slowly slipped out of bed, his toes curling in the soft carpet as he stood on shaky legs. Walking into his adjacent bathroom the blonde steps into the luxurious shower, turning on the water he moves into the soft flow and begins to wash the sweat off his body. Yesterday had been an exhausting day.

He had woken to the feeling of stiff cheeks and a lingering headache that always arose when he cried too much. As thought had gradually returned the model had realised with dismay that he had cried himself to sleep. His emotions were in turmoil and he knew why, having had plenty of time to think on the topic he had reached a conclusion. However he refused to accept it, something like that simply wasn’t within his range of acceptance.

On impulse he had picked up his bright orange phone and called a company and brought a new single apartment near the top of a new high-rise he’d heard about. He’d called a moving company, left old things like his bed and couch behind and brought new cosy items, and spent the rest of the day and well into the morning unpacking and moving everything to his liking. At lunch it had occurred to him that his phone was being overly loud and he had picked it up only to almost throw it away from his ear at his sempai’s worried voice shouting at him.

He had dejectedly told Tom he was quitting, saying that he hated waking up early and didn’t like all the stuff the company was forcing on him. But Tom had ignored him and simply told Shizuo that he could have two days leave to sort out whatever crap was going on with him and Izaya. It was one of the rare occasions that Tom actually yelled at him so the blonde had agreed and continued to lose himself until he passed out in his new bed when the sun was beginning to rise.

Now he found himself in his new shinny kitchen without a clue as to where he had put everything yesterday, giving up before he even started Shizuo walks over to the fridge and grabs one of the four milk cartons and carries it out onto the veranda where he sat in his new chair. The article of furniture was made out of a bamboo like material and was circular in shape; it hung from the roof and was amazingly comfortable. Drinking some of the milk Shizuo stares out at the city and tries to avoid the unavoidable voice at the back of his mind. However after he places the empty carton down he realizes there was nowhere left to escape to within the confines of his mind. With nothing left to distract him the blonde knew he had to face his issues, there was nowhere left to run.

_But that’s what you did, you just ran away from a problem you didn’t want to face._

‘I know....’

 _You ran away from_ him _and the feelings he gave you._

‘I know..’

_You gave up without even putting up a fight._

‘I know.’

_But you already know the reason why don’t you?_

‘I don’t’

_You do. You know perfectly well what that man has made you feel._

‘I don’t!’

_Because you figured this out, that’s why you ran away._

‘That’s not true!’

_You ran away because you don’t want to get hurt._

‘How could he hurt me?’

_He made you cry._

‘No.....’

_He made you confused._

‘No..’

_He took control of all your thoughts, and didn’t leave your mind._

‘No!’

_He made you fall in lo-_

‘NO!’

Shizuo jumps out of his chair, running into his room he takes off the towel around his waist and grabs a pair of loos shorts, a black singlet with a green skull design on its front, a black and green chequered jacket, and some joggers and socks. Throwing them all on he grabs a bag he’d prepared the night before. Leaving his phone that he had switched off to avoid stress and locating his new keys and wallet the model heads for the door. Walking outside he locks it and walks to the stairs, running down them with all his might.

_Ever since you met him he hasn’t left your mind._

 Throwing open the door Shizuo heads for the gym on the ground floor, signing a membership and grabbing money out of his wallet he places the new card in it without much thought. After buying a bottle of water Shizuo finds the treadmill and takes off his jumper before laying all his things on the seat next to the exercise machine and hopping on it.

_It’s as if you know when he’s nearby, he never leaves your sight. It’s been barely been more than a week since you met him._

Pushing himself faster Shizuo flicks his head to get the hair out of his eyes and deepens his breathing, it hadn’t been that long since he’d done this much exercise. Fortunately his body was still in great shape. Closing his brown eyes Shizuo pictures himself standing in front of Izaya, a baseball bat in one hand while the other man looked at him in fear.

_Yet he has awakened feelings you thought you lost back in high school._

Raising the bat Shizuo swings it behind him and flings it at Izaya, opening his eyes briefly to readjust his feet the blonde slows his pace a little.

_You ran because you think he’s just playing you._

Of course he is; he’s just a flea trying to suck the life out of me.

_Then why did he take you to dinner, even before the kiss weren’t you getting along?_

It was just a façade to get me to let my guard down.

_Then why do you catch him watching you so often, why do his eyes look so kind when he thinks you’re not looking?_

To lure me into his trap, it’s all a well-practiced act

_Why does he treat you differently to everyone else?_

Because I’m his latest plaything, I’m sure once I get back he will have found a new one.

_Then why did he pick you?_

Because I was new, it made me easy prey.

The image having faded long ago Shizuo gives up and grabs his things, he had run flat out for twenty minutes and needed a drink. Shoving the thoughts away once more the model grabs the water and uncaps it. Deciding on moving on he heads for the pool. Once he gets there the blonde places all his things down once again and walks into the changing rooms to change into a new pair of board shorts. Arriving back at the pool he jumps in without thought, the cool water instantly refreshing him and causing a light shiver to run down his spine. Swimming to the other side at an easy warm up pace the male evens out his breathing. Once there Shizuo takes a deep breath and pushes of the wall, using the butterfly to race back and forth.

_Even if he’s playing with you, you still fell for it._

I didn’t.

_You played right into his seductive traps, let him get into your thoughts with lust and pleasure. You went too deep and wouldn’t back out._

So what? I had no other choice, this is all so new to me.

_When you realised what was on the line you got scared._

Anyone would have run.

_But you let him win._

No

_Your loss gave him something precious._

It’s still my own!

_He won your heart._

I won’t let him have it!

_He won your love._

I won’t let him know it!

_But you won’t be able to run forever._

I’ll keep trying.

_It’ll only get worse._

What am I supposed to do then?

_Keep playing._

Is that what I really want to do?

_Of course._

….

This will be round two.

_And this time there’s a new item up for grabs._

It’s not mine, and if I win I won’t get hurt.

_But if you lose you’ll be crushed._

And he’ll gloat.

_So victory is the only option_

Pulling himself out of the pool Shizuo head sighs and rests for a moment, the thoughts were still circling but it much more lax. His mind and body were in the perfect place. Walking out to the garden he only spares a moment to grab his water and towel. Throwing the towel over his head he sits on a bench in the sun and lets the water slowly drip off as he dries his hair. Once satisfied the male lets the towel sit over his eyes he leans back and lets the sun dry him as he rests his exhausted body.

Of course he couldn’t run anymore, the loss of pride would wound him and the constant doubt would drive him insane. But the possibility of winning round two is next to none. And if he lost not only would Izaya know he had won Shizuo’s heart but he would also be aware of his power to crush it. Would the blonde really be okay with such a risk? If he won then Izaya would return these chaotic feelings and the pain would go away……

But what then?

_Worry about that when you get there._

..But I don’t want to go back.

_But if you don’t you’ll get annoyed by Tom._

So what? He’ll give up eventually.

_Then your heart will hurt daily._

Why?

_Because you gave up on it._

I can move on.

_But what if Izaya likes you to?_

...

_Are you okay not knowing?_

I don’t know.

_You do._

…

I want to go back.

_What will you do?_

I’ll confront him.

_How?_

I’ll challenge him, a game he won’t be able to refuse.

_What’s at stake?_

His heart.

_Is that all?_

Mine as well.

_Who’s going to win?_

..Me, of course.

A smile gradually spreads across the model’s face as he comes out of his inner monologue. Focussing on his surroundings he hears giggling and hushed whispers. Taking the towel off his eyes he realizes he was mostly dry, but then he remembers. He was a model now, and he was half naked in a public garden. Sighing at his own stupidity Shizuo stands and stretches, hearing the whispers pick up he rolls his eyes to force away the embarrassment and turns around to walk back inside.

After stepping through the glass doors he takes a few steps forward until he finds his things, but his steps falter. Because they weren’t alone. Yet even when he has made up his mind the model can still feel the fluttering of his heart in his chest and a slight heat fill his cheeks as he watches the raven blatantly check him out. Ruby eyes soon meet his own chocolate as their owner stands and walks over to him.

‘I’ve been looking for you Shizu-chan~’ The teasing voice rises from the other as he gets nearer. The tease and attitude bring forth his own natural retaliation which reminds him of his goal. Smirking the blonde steps forward as well.

‘Oh? Why’s that Izzy?’ He voices, fake curiosity lacing his tone as he stands tall, using body language to display his returned confidence.

‘….Hmmm.. I heard you tried to quit.’ The raven replies after a moment’s pause, now standing face to face the slightly taller raven chuckles before leaning on the nearby pole. ‘So I decided to come and get you to read the contract.’ He finishes, reaching into his jacket to pull out the articles of paper, neatly folded thrice. Glancing at the contract the model shakes his head.

‘That’s not necessary, I’ll be returning to work without complaint. I have cooled my head’ He replies as he politely ignores the offered forms, he didn’t want to have to read all of that crap.

‘No no Shizzy I want you to read this because I have the impression you didn’t read it all before.’ Izaya says more forcefully as he makes the blonde accept the paper. Once Shizuo has it securely in his hands the raven’s lips twitch visibly as if he’s fighting back a smile. ‘After all it’s one I made especially for you~’ He comments as he circles the blonde once, stopping back in front of the model his smile turns mischievous. Leaning down he places a kiss on the blonde’s lips however Shizuo had been expecting as much and nips the flesh pressed against his own. The raven raises a brow at the action but smirks as he turns and waves over his shoulder. ‘Let’s take the game up a notch hey Shizu-chan~’ 

Before the blonde can reply Izaya has already left and the pieces of paper crinkle in his hand. Looking at them curiously Shizuo folds it and walks over to his things, grabbing them distractedly the blonde walks out of the gym and to the elevator before catching it up to the sixth floor. Walking into his room once he’s inside his apartment he places everything on his bed before grabbing some casual grey slacks from his cupboard and having a shower. He’ll read over the contract after.

But what could it possibly contain?


	6. Lessons Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back on track

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Chapter Summary-** Getting back on track.

 **Authors Note-** Next edit is here!~ RnR for me guys!~

Chapter Six- Lessons Learned

Sitting out on the balcony Shizuo relishes in the sweet breeze that blows by, now finished with his shower he holds the contract in his hands. Taking a moment more to simply enjoy the way his muscles burn and the breeze feels the blonde sighs before skimming over the first few paragraphs. “I made it just for you~” Please, what about this was original; “you must behave accordingly”, “you must do this, you must do that’”. Sighing Shizuo stretches and cracks his knuckles, glancing at the slightly crinkled paper as he gives in and continue reading through.

_As a new employee you are expected to work a minimum of three months before you are allowed to depart from the company._

Usual, useless crap.

_A model is expected to take care of his body to keep it in the top form for shoots and outward appearance._

Usual again, although that was something that could be limited to this job.

_As the newest member of ‘Dulahan Models’ you will be under the direct supervision of the head of the company until he decides if you are fit for the job or not._

Well that was actually something he’d guessed. It was a bit comforting to know that he wasn’t the only person the raven had observed, but it’s obvious the members of the company still aren’t used to it. Perhaps, considering how Izaya has been playing with the blonde, he’s been hanging around longer than usual?

_So ‘Shizuo’ have you read this far yet?_

Oh? Raising a brow Shizuo feels sight concern stir, he hadn’t realized Izaya already knew his name. Though if he was to think on it he had worked at the company once or twice before just as a quick fill in.. Shaking his head the model grins a little, at least this was finally getting interesting.

_If so let’s begin the real deal you’re signing here, think of it like a deal with the devil. But it’s not your soul I’m after._

Scoffing Shizuo rolls his eyes, well that might be a little dramatic there. Sighing the blonde has to wonder how he didn’t notice the casual one sided conversation when skimming the contract the first time. Though he hadn’t really been in his right mind with the shock of someone like Izaya nearby and the kiss to his hand still tingling. How long did the raven know about the blonde before Tom asked him to join. In fact was it his suggestion that Tom ask the model to join? Well Shizuo wouldn’t put it past him. Fucker he’ll never understand how he thinks.

_As you are a model I expect you to be comfortable with your body, and your mind. You should know all your strengths and all yours weaknesses._

Well that’s professional for him, shockingly there’s no “your body belongs to me now”. Shivering at his own side thoughts Shizuo shakes it off and continues reading.

_As such when I saw your fill in shoot I was surprised at how exposed you are! Really you might as well be wearing your heart on your sleeve._

So he was right, but which shoot was that? And what did the raven mean heart on his sleeve? Clicking his tongue Shizuo tries to push off his irritation but it sticks.  How could the other even see something like that? Had that been the reason Izaya had laid his target on him; because he looked weak? Damn that pissed him off. Sighing once more the blonde places the paper down and tries to think of a shoot where Izaya might have been present but nothing sticks out, and he still cannot get over what Izaya had written. Maybe he was referring to how easily or automatically the blonde responded to the commands of the camera man..?

_So I decided to help you with that, in fact I decided to hire you then and there but was waiting for an opportunity. I have a basic plan, and I’m sure by now you’ve already experienced bits of it. I apologise in advance if I move to fast for you to follow but I just know I won’t be able to resist such a cute employee. Maybe I’ll be able to hold back until you finally read all of this? Really I’m not all that apologetic but maybe those words eased your irritation I hope has risen by now._

…….Cute? Frowning Shizuo resists the urge to tear the paper. So he _was_ planning this from the start? “He might hold back” well that was bullshit the bite mark was still bright and throbbing on his neck and he’d been molested in the shower for shits sake. Those incidents were clear in his mind but something else rises, that shoot where Izaya had become “Kanra”. What was Izaya doing that was “helping him” in any way?

_Now I’ve decided to make this into a game to keep entertainment nice and high. There are three predictable outcomes, feel free to prove me wrong, I always love unpredictable humans._

  1. _We end up as enemies_
  2. _We end up as sex partners_
  3. _One of us ends up dead_



_Now personally I’ll be aiming for number two, but if you have any other thoughts feel free to throw them in and manipulate the game to your advantage._

End up dead? Isn’t that a bit overly dramatic? Laughing at the bizarre contract the blonde thinks about the options. Enemies was definitely off the list now, death was really not that appealing. But sex friends wasn’t all that great either. Not now that his damn feelings have gotten involved. So the model mentally adds a “relationship” option as a fourth outcome. Then again now he thought on it what would a relationship with Izaya be like? Judging from all this the raven was more than simply cunning, and from experience the blonde already knew he was damn perverted.. Shaking his head Shizuo finishes off reading the last few words.

_Now please sign below to let the fun begin._

The words are above his signature and he curses himself for not noticing the clear difference from the usual ‘Sign Here’ at the bottom of a contract. Standing up the model stretches out a bit and wanders back inside. Placing the paper on the table he wanders into the kitchen and sends Tom an apologetic text after locating his phone. Once that’s done he heads down the hall to his room. Shizuo kind of felt twitchy and the sensation makes him regret not using the punching bag while he was down at the gym. However he was already aching and it was pretty late. Not to mention he’d have a busy day tomorrow to catch up on the days he’d skipped.

Groaning at the thought of all the layers of makeup he’ll have to have put on, wash off, and put back on Shizuo shudders. His face will probably end up smooth as a baby’s ass after all the scrubbing. Crawling under his silky covers the model rolls so he’s in the centre of the bed. It’s comfortable but as he relaxes the thoughts that occasionally stir rise in his quiet mind.

Like how big this bed is.

Like how cold it is.

Like how it would be nice to share it with someone.

Scoffing at his own feminine thoughts the blonde rolls onto his back and stares at the roof. Going back over the day and all his decisions he sorts them out so that Izaya won’t be able to mess them up. So he guessed the most important of all his thoughts was that he liked Izaya, well he might have said “love” earlier but he wasn’t sure. It had only been a week and the blonde wasn’t the type to believe in that love at first sight or crap like that, but the feelings were there so he didn’t doubt he was at least travelling on a similar road. He didn’t know why he was falling for the raven but doesn’t bother trying to figure that out just yet. Because maybe it’s not love, maybe it is actually just lust and he only thought it wasn’t since his sex life had been so empty.

It’s entirely possible; because despite the blondes apparent sex-appeal he had only ever slept with one girl, and that had been a drunken one night stand after graduation. So maybe it’s just the ravens kisses and pleasure the blonde was weak against?  He didn’t know but resolved to test it out tomorrow when he goes to work. Closing his eyes the model filters out the thoughts to background noise and summons that blissful unawareness known as sleep.

Tomorrow is when round two begins.

 


	7. Tolerance

** Eye Catching **

**Disclaimer-** I don’t own Durarara nor any of its characters

 **Warning-** Yaoi (Bromance, eventual sex), swearing, and of course when these two are involved; violence.

 **Summary-** He just wanted to say that in the beginning he was normal, was perfectly fine. But with that pesky fleas influence every semblance of normal had shattered, and his life was turned completely upside down. AU, Izuo (IzayaxShizuo)

 **Authors Note-** So….Hi…? It’s been forever guys but I’m trying to get back into the swing of things now, I really am trying I promise! I’ve already written and published a new chapter for my BonxRin Ao no Exorcist fic _Two Sides of the Same Coin_. So I’m gradually coming back, my style might not be all that great at the moment so I apologise in advance, anyway I want to thank all you persistant readers who have liked and stuck to this story! Even more so I want to hug all of my reviewers for your wonderful comments, they really mean a lot to me and give me that pick me up to get back on track when I feel like giving up! Anyway enough of my boring talk, here’s the next chapter hopefully I’ve met your expectations..

Chapter Seven- Tolerance

Shizuo was trembling. His nerves were on obvious display as he stood in front of his door, all ready to leave but not able to. He was riled up and determined yesterday but it seems actually doing what he’d planned was another thing altogether. Grunting and shaking his head the faux blonde quickly leaves his apartment and heads to the elevator, he couldn’t back out now this was his turn and he had to make the right moves. Staying at home wasn’t going to get him anywhere so with a few deep breaths the male manages to get himself outside and into a cab.

To be honest he could probably walk to the company from here but just didn’t feel up to it at the moment, so paying the driver once they arrive and hopping out Shizuo heads inside and up to the third floor. Going to the studio he usually seemed to be in the blonde shortly after runs into Tom who pulls him to the side. Like a mother the older male lectures the blonde on his behaviour, how childish it was and how he really should know better.

Hanging his head Shizuo can’t help but feel every bit like a child as he accepts all the words thrown at him, mumbling small apologies when appropriate he’s moderately surprised when he feels Tom ruffle his hair. Looking back up the blonde raises his brow.

‘Tell me what happened later okay? It’s not like you to do something like that, but I’m glad you’re back’ The brunette says with a gentle smile before leading the other to the changing rooms. Letting Shizuo go in alone the blonde is then attacked by Erika.

The woman lecturing him even through the door as he gets changed, continuing even as she puts his makeup on and Shizuo wonders just how she could keep it up. Constantly apologising once more the model watches as the artist still manages to put his makeup on perfectly. Soon she stops with the lecture but then her grin becomes more noticeable, frowning lightly in confusion Shizuo goes to ask but stops as he sees Walker through the reflection. The other is making large gestures that basically meant “no” or “don’t” so the faux blonde holds his tongue.

Eventually his makeup is complete, his outfit pressed on to make sure there was no creases and such then he’s released to the set. Having been distracted by all the lecturing Shizuo had nearly forgotten his goal but he reminds himself with a glance around that he needed to speak to Izaya sometime today. Seeing that the flea was nowhere in sight however the model faces his crew and before they start bows to them all.

‘I’m deeply sorry for my absence, it’s no excuse however I had some personal issues that needed to be set right.’ He says, his tone as apologetic as he can make it. He knew once he’d thought on it that he’d done something really wrong. These people would have had to cop the brunt of his childish tantrum and he did deeply regret his actions if only for that. Standing back up Shizuo is met with small smiles and laughs around the room, people saying how they were used to temperamental models and so on.

Cracking a small embarrassed smile of his own the male soon centres himself on the set. Kadota snaps to life once everyone has calmed down and Shizuo is moved about the set. Various poses, positions and expressions he focuses on what he’s told but still keeps an eye out for his boss. The shoot over faster than expected Shizuo is pulled back to the changing rooms where he chats casually with his two assistants. Changed and makeup redone the model is pushed back outside and back onto a new set.

The day seems to pass in much the same fashion, finish a shoot, quickly change, pose, finish and repeat. Shizuo doesn’t get a break, instead food is given to him whilst changing, it’s exhausting work but he knows they’re just trying to catch up for the past few days. All day he doesn’t catch even a glimpse of Izaya.

Three days pass in this fashion, every night Shizuo stumbles home, passes out then wakes to repeat it again. Tom had told him that after today he got a few actual days off because of how quickly they were working through all the requests and the blonde had never felt so happy. At the end of the third day he’s wondering how he’s still standing as he makes his way to the bathroom.  

Locking the door for fear of his chastity from last time the male strips, apparently it was around quarter to nine at night and they’d started at half past seven that morning. He was well and truly tired, his cheeks ached from all the smiling, his feet hurt from all the standing and his face stung just from light touches. Sighing the model gets into the shower, washing everything off and letting his muscles relax under the pleasant warmth he wonders on where Izaya was.

His plans were on hold until he actually caught the flea so it was slightly annoying that Shizuo hadn’t seen him for four days now, but at the same time he thinks that after such a busy period it was probably for the best. Nodding Shizuo forces himself to turn the taps off; he could feel himself getting dazed and knew he was in for trouble if he stayed in the spray much longer. Getting out and drying off the blonde gets dressed, combs his hair then tidies up the room.

He didn’t even know what he wanted to say to Izaya to be honest, he just felt that he’d be able to return any advance the raven made, but to declare his own challenge was something he hadn’t figured out how to do. Shaking his hair the blonde leaves the bathroom, seeing a silhouette of a person waiting by the side of the door he gestures inside.

‘Sorry I took so long’ He says, thinking this person was waiting but looking up he catches an amused burgundy gaze. Chuckling lightly Izaya leans inside the bathroom to grab a towel and as Shizuo stands there drapes it over the blondes hair and starts rubbing. Confused at both the actions and his boss’s sudden appearance the blonde just stays still. Surprisingly the touches were actually really pleasant and relaxing.

‘No need to apologise, I was more disappointed that you locked the door.’ The raven answers after a little with a light chuckle causing Shizuo to tense and flush slightly. His response only seeming to amuse Izaya further he feels the towel taken away and briefly catches the sight of it getting tossed into the bathroom before the raven shuts the door. Straightening up and ignoring his own exhaustion the blonde raises a brow questioningly at the other.

‘Why were you waiting?’ He asks, voice a little low but open none the less as he keeps his eyes on the other. Trying to watch for sneak attacks, the mark on his neck had only just started to fade properly and the blonde didn’t fancy having to calm Erika down again if he was to get another.

‘I wanted to invite you out for drinks of course~’ Izaya responds as he leads the way to the elevator, frowning once more Shizuo thinks on it for a moment before shrugging. Hopping into the elevator as it arrives the blonde turns back to his boss.

‘I wouldn’t mind to but I’m not a fan of most alcohol’ He answers, to be truthful Shizuo’s tolerance was really high it’s just that he didn’t like the taste of most of the drinks out there. Watching Izaya nod, as if he knew this much already Shizuo rolls his eyes. All right then, if he was going out like this maybe he could get the other drunk? Get him to spill his true thoughts or plans? It sounded like an idea at the least.

Following the other as the raven says he’ll drive Shizuo soon finds himself back in the sleek car he really was starting to want for himself. Driving through the city the blonde recommends several places but Izaya brushes him off, saying he already has the perfect one in mind. Not really bothering with that too much Shizuo isn’t really surprised when they end up at a really nice sky rise; it seemed like some hotel so the blonde wonders if the other had booked a room here or something.

That was overly confident was Shizuo’s first thought but as he follows Izaya out of the car and inside then over to some private elevator he starts to question where it was they were going. Keeping his mouth shut however, as that seemed to be the question Izaya was waiting for the blonde steps out of the elevator and looks around the spacious room. Realising how it obviously wasn’t just some hotel room as he catches sight of bookcases and some random objects here and there the blonde pales slightly.

‘Welcome, Shizuo, to my humble home~’ Izaya finally says, his expression showing great amusement at the blondes obvious shock. Glancing back to the elevator Shizuo wonders if it’s too late to run away, he’d literally just waltzed right on into the lions den. Shit. Eyes landing back on the raven cautiously as the other walks over to the kitchen looking area the blonde hesitates before walking over to a table and sitting down.

The raven seemed to be ruffling through the cupboard, soon emerging with a few bottles and two cups Izaya comes over to the table and places them all down. Sitting himself Izaya uncaps one of the bottles and pours them both drinks, sliding Shizuo’s over to him the raven grins a little. ‘You seemed tired, so I figured drinking here would be more….fun?~’ he says, and Shizuo can hear the taunting tone.

Knowing instantly that the other hadn’t brought him here out of kindness but rather out of a desire to attack the blonde when he’s weak Shizuo chuckles lightly. Shaking his head the blonde taps his glass. If it was going to be like that Shizuo would throw it back at the other, let him surprise the raven with his tolerance.

‘Let’s play a game then, hey Izaya?’ He suggests as he raises his glass to his lips, taking a small sip the blonde is shocked at the pleasantly sweet taste. But focusing on what he’d just said Shizuo looks back to the raven. ‘Let’s see who can handle the most alcohol’ He states confidently, smirking at this the raven chuckles as well, shrugging the other picks up his own glass.

‘Sounds like fun Shizu-chan’ He responds before downing the whole drink in one go, raising a challenging brow at the faux blonde as he fills his cup back up Shizuo takes the bait. Downing his own drink he slides his cup over to be refilled, Izaya complying easily before returning the glass. Sitting there for a moment Shizuo thinks maybe conversation should be started as he sips on his drink, as if thinking the same thing Izaya strikes up conversation easily.

It almost reminded Shizuo of the dinner they had together a while ago, the raven was unexpectedly good at finding the right things to talk about. Just like that with casual chatter flowing between the two they finish three bottles, Shizuo was admittedly a little more than tipsy by this point but with a glance to Izaya he’s reminded the other seems to be fine. Still. Feeling like he’s been cheated somehow but not pressing it the blonde continues the game, Izaya constantly refilling his glass with different sweet drinks Shizuo finds that maybe he might even get drunk tonight.

It was a rare event since everybody he went drinking with got drunk much faster, yet Izaya if anything didn’t seem effected at all. Watching the other closely as they talk the blonde wonders if maybe he was wrong, maybe the other just had a really good poker face? But even so it seemed he was in a much better condition than the model. Sighing the blonde pushes his cup away, not exactly wanting to get smashed with a predator so close by.

‘I’ve had enough I think’ He voices as Izaya raises a brow at him, chuckling the raven shrugs.

‘I thought you could handle more, but whatever. C’mon then I’ll show you to the guest room’ Frowning at the unexpected response Shizuo almost declines, a polite Izaya? Now that had to be a trap. But the raven stands and helps Shizuo do the same, the blonde was stable enough but having Izaya as a support to walk definitely helped. Feeling how drowsy he was now that he wasn’t distracted anymore the model yawns, maybe Izaya could just see how exhausted he was?

Not thinking on it too much Shizuo follows the raven to a room and slides into the bed easily, Izaya bids him goodnight and leaves a few moments later which Shizuo finds to be incredibly odd. Confused even more due to his intoxicated state he almost calls out after the other, wanting to ask why he wasn’t trying anything. But doesn’t bother, forcing himself to be silent the blonde closes his eyes. Shit he really was so damn tired.

[…]

 

Later the blonde can feel movement, maybe even sense some presence, but too lost in sleep he doesn’t care. Warmth surround him and the blonde thinks that he was really comfy, drifting into a deeper sleep he is ignorant to all other sensations and movement.

 

[…]

Groaning as he wakes, slowly but waking all the same, the blonde buries his face further into the warmth of the bed. Shit his head hurt, groaning again Shizuo goes to move but stops when he hears a clinking sound. His arms tucked comfortably behind him the blonde soon finds he can’t actually move them from that position, something on his wrists keeping them in place and unable to separate.

Paling as memories gradually come back to him Shizuo realises he made a big mistake, in his tired state of mind he’d forgotten about how dangerous Izaya really was. That and since he hadn’t seen the other in so long he’d found his memory of the other a little vague. Clicking his tongue in annoyance at his own stupidity the blonde finally looks at the surface in front of him.

Yes he was incredibly comfortable despite his arms, yes he had actually slept well but maybe that was more due to the alcohol. But as he bites his lip the blonde ignores his hangover and forces himself to shuffle so he can look behind himself. Flushing slightly as his thoughts are confirmed the model realises Izaya had slept with him, spooning him from behind Shizuo could even feel a leg tucked between both of his own.

Embarrassed, drowsy, and in pain from his hangover Shizuo just returns to resting. Figuring it was better for the beast to wake alone rather than getting woken up. In the time it takes to wait Shizuo finds his mind focusing on why the hell he was tied up, many ideas pop up and all the same squashed and ignored. He didn’t want to face the reality that he was in a very bad position right now, his mind even supplied the regretful memory of him telling Tom not to contact him over his days off so he could sleep.

Unable to focus on much else other than how screwed he was the model tries to untie or undo or just release his wrists, but no matter what he does nothing works. Soon enough his struggles earn him a light growl and the hold around him tightening, freezing instantly Shizuo stays still before he hears light chuckling.

The sound gradually becoming louder he soon feels Izaya untangle himself as he sits up. Rolling onto his back so he can see the other the blonde watches the human like reactions as the raven rubs his temples with a small hiss. Obviously also hungover. Amused by this fact Shizuo clears his throat, wondering if he can somehow worm his way out of this.

‘Care to untie me, Izaya?’ He questions lightly, trying to act indifferent about the fact that he was bound. The raven looks down at him at the words and chuckles again. Shaking his head Izaya instead leans down, hands resting on either side of the blondes head as he captures his lips. Lightly kissing the blonde for a little before biting his lip and pulling away the other licks his lips. Shizuo thinks on how gross it had tasted rather than how nice it had been.

‘I don’t think I will Shizu-chan, I will however go get some aspirin for our hangovers though’ Izaya finally responds as he gets out of bed, the raven hums lightly and Shizuo watches him until he disappears. Sighing Shizuo forces himself to sit up, it’s a little tricky but he manages, and stand. Once standing the blonde feels his stomach twist and lurch slightly and groans once more, regretting his decision to drink for one more reason now.

Slowly making his way out of the room and down the hall the blonde spots Izaya moving about in the kitchen, two new glasses are on the sink one empty and one bubbling with a straw in it. Knowing that it’s his the model heads over. Unable to use his arms he sits on the stool near the counter and leans to suck on the straw, he wanted to get rid of this damn hangover. Pointedly ignoring light laughter coming from Izaya as he drinks the blonde soon finishes, and with a small huff stands and goes over to the couch.

He didn’t know what to do right now, he felt ill from the hangover so he couldn’t exactly attack Izaya, and his arms were bound so he couldn’t just leave. Sighing Shizuo closes his eyes and listens as Izaya moves about the kitchen, the smell of eggs, bacon and toast soon filling the kitchen the blonde has to chuckle a little himself.

So the flea knew how to cook? Well at least he’d get to eat something the model thinks, a small smirk on his face. The expression fading gradually however Shizuo wonders how long Izaya intends to keep him tied up, the blonde didn’t exactly want to leave like this and it would be hard, in addition he couldn’t exactly call for help either.

Was he going to be kept for one day, two? Or was the raven intending to keep him here for the entire three days off he had? Paling at the thought of being kept here so long in such a defenceless way the blonde resists the urge to run.

Shit he was  screwed.


End file.
